Talk:List of Mr. Yokai's OCs AGAIN/@comment-28775620-20171228204644
There were the Ones from the original Kabloom XXX Codey_Type_H Codey_Type_A Codey_Type_X Random Cousin DA COCONUT LORD Sanic Clean Up This Wiki Badge Bubble Gun Treble Clef Cookiecutter Pearl of Enthrallment Cirrus Storm Subwoofer Frost Pendant Jawbreaker Sign Battery Tricky Nanisore I messed up here now what 666-ball i-Pad Laser Pointer Dorky Picture Dodgeballs Domino Facey Wander over Memer Jig & Saw Random Furnace Martial Gun Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks Bongos Still Random Longest name in history, I don't know but I guess it is. How much fingers am I holdin' up? How annoying is Fandom Articles? What's 4 divided by 2? 6? Whatever, I can say everyone's names. Minh, BrownFamily1108, Alex0421, and others. Great Jorb people! Insect Scythe Tide Hammer Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator Shuriken/Throwing Star Marble Fragment Adamantite Pickaxe 50% Goal Nano Purge Spirit Spirit Cannon YA HECKLY NEWS! Titanic Blade Glass Stop & Dash BroDude Ye Flask Homestar Homsar 1-up Dyna Mite Sign GAWTA FREE SIGN! Because why not? Fire Blob Cube Thingie Pudding Gauze Desert Baton Flytrap Flail Invisible Ember F Granite Ectoplasm Coconut Tide Glaive Inferno Launcher Frigid Staff Flytrap Wand Dune Kunai Fantasy Wand Death Record Nightmare Vial Shotgun Ice Trickpass Passtrick Homework Peanut WHUT HAPPENED 2 U Cabbage Thanks Please Danger Wrap Paint Turret GOT 100 OCs! Midnight Metronome Supacalculator Wat is this Pizzaberry I WANT TEH PIZZA! NOW!!! Pokemon Go Plus Kirby Lolli the Ice Kirby he goes nothin 4 divided by 2 is 6 logo Friendship Flora Glove Necromonicon 10 out of 10 FOREVER Patrickpass Telenoscope Leatherball Ember Lava Cube Jibble Echo Terror(ism) Freezy Megaphone Absinthe Fury Chips Bettigan Dice Ball Pot Kodak Bumbershoot Gadget Mage Hand Charm Trinket Bowling Pin Hula Hoop Barrier Gift Tune Arrow Oval Ultra-Spicy Nectar Canvas Gemini Nutpea YOU CAN FEEL IT High Score Record Titanium Axe 152th OC Chaos Stone Sharkron Fin Madeupo Mercuryo Granite Boombox Bone Baton U GOTTA STOP Kirby: Battle Royale Crystal of Doom Eye-Mouth Berserker Breaker Iceburner Xeedle Volcano Lightning Conductor Electric Forcefield Blocky Molecule Curling Stone Cubit Sega Blender Lisa Literal Shapey Beam Bomb Cutter ESP Fire Ice Jet Mike Parasol Spark Stone Sword Wheel Even Then Less Then Cuckoo Banana Trap Cubit Funyun Bag Resist All Chili Military Tank Cross Dwannaknow Onion Surprised Cutter Kirby Glacior Briny Baron Drone Shell Wooly Water Gun Winner BSOD (Blue Screen of Death) Heartstone I BEG FOR PLEASE Deity's Trefork Neptune Trident Elline (CREDIT TO NINTENDO, I DID NOT MAKE HER!) Classic Butcher Genguardian Snowbus Lloronis Maelstorm Harpoon Lance Ring of Fire Zombie Chasers Novel Genie Bottle Gravey Yuukei Yesterday Alpine Pendulum Ethereal Bow Ink Flask Spore Spray Nuclear Fist Star Flail Cure Pill Axon Scythe Illusion Wand Alien Ray Beast Shield Leni Beppi Symbol Clam Triforce Odyssey Cappy (ONCE AGAIN I DID NOT MAKE HIM, NINTENDO MADE HIM!) Jolt Poffin Magazine Chikoyuku Tacobreaker Dough Stair'd Magmato (ONCE AGAIN I DID NOT MAKE HIM!) Rooty Haily Sighm8 Steakhousey Chitin Orbity Tanukiy Murine Frostfreezy Sanguiney Blightwoundy Hivey Scorchy Trancy Fluxy Stealthy Supernovay Eely Floe Card Oniony Tynker Sukochi Putty Dawn Dusk Samura (Fire) Hyoga (Ice) Urin (Foliage) Sanda (Thunder) Puruzama (Plasma) Boruda (Stone) Suiryoku (Water) Uirusu (Venom) Shiruto (Silt) Konchu (Insect) Fantomu (Phantom) Waiban (Dragon) Senpu (Wind) Yosei (Fairy) Hagane (Steel) Reikon (Mind) Kage (Dark) Tetsu (Iron) Budo (Martial) Merodi (Sound) Hikari (Illumine) Suraimu (Slime) Takara (Treasure) Kinoko (Mushroom) Pesuto (Plague) Kagaku (Chemical) Hoseki (Gemstone) Baiohazado (Biohazard) Sokudo (Velocity) Pikomana (Peeckomana) Kyandi (Sugar) Memocho (Paper) Moretsuna (Feral) Jokipanku (Steampunk) Ketsueki (Blood) Puraimaru (Primal) Saido (Paint) Taumataga (Sorcery) Gunjuhin (Armament) Bachuru (Cyber) Uchu (Stellar) Yaban (Brutality) Inkyukasu (Demon) Uzu (Vortex) Miraju (Illusion) Ekizochikku (Unknown)